


365

by mazescorched



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memories, Post-Canon, Post-TDC, Repressed Memories, i don't want to talk about it, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazescorched/pseuds/mazescorched
Summary: it has been 365 days, and minho remembers





	365

**Author's Note:**

> the title is False because it has been more than 365 days since tdc but i didn't uh Think Of This until a little while ago so here we are now.  
> writing this was a big ol' struggle because thinking about tmr post-canon makes me so sad it physically hurts  
> if you're reading this, it means i finally finished it! i hope you enjoy it more than i did writing it because that shit Hurted

it had been a year, vince announced over dinner one night. minho didn’t know he had been keeping track, but it had been a year since they arrived at the safe haven.

one year since that fateful night in the last city. one year free of wckd.

vince told him that there were 52 weeks in a year. one week had seven days.

365 days. 

he repeated it like a mantra in his head. _365 days, 365 days. _it seemed like such a long time, but he remembered the smoke and fire that had engulfed the city like it was yesterday.__

_365 days._

he wondered if there was anything left of the city. if there was anything left of the world.

he’d thought about it sometimes, journeying back to wherever the remains of the city lay. he wondered what or who he would find, or if there was anything left to find at all.

for a moment, blue eyes and darkened veins flashed into his mind, and he couldn’t fight down the harsh ache in his chest. 

_365 days._

dinner continued in quivering silence. beside him, he felt thomas tense up and relax periodically, as if there was something he wanted to say, but couldn’t find the right words to say it. 

in some unspoken agreement, every person in the safe haven found their way to the fire after dinner. they sat alongside it, the glow of the flames bathing them all in a golden light.

_365 days._

minho closed his eyes, and he remembered.

a blond boy, stung by something inhuman, shouting at stoic faces as stone walls closed in on him.  
a dark skinned boy in the clutches of a spider-like creature, the eerily calm expression on his face masking the manic one in his eyes.  
a scream, a gunshot, and a curly-haired child, barely a teenager, bleeding out on the floor of a laboratory.

he remembered throwing a spear in the chest of the boy who had pulled the trigger, and the way the light hadn’t really left his eyes when he fell to the ground.

_365 days._

another bonfire somewhere far, far away, where stone walls were all-encompassing and ivy grew sky-high.  
another bonfire, where raucous laughter replaced hesitant silence, and the smell of cooking food mingled with the smoke of the flames.

_365 days._

he remembered a raven-haired boy holding a gun in shaking hands.  
he remembered the haunting silence that followed after he fired.

_365 days._

he was running, running, running and there was a crack of lightning and a blinding light, and he flew through the air, landing hard on hard-packed earth  
he was frozen in place, struck by a launcher, and suddenly he wasn’t minho, but rather subject a7 - the leader.

_365 days._

he was disoriented and dazed as footsteps passed over the top of his train car, and suddenly someone was shouting his name and he was yelling until his voice was hoarse.  
when the door opened, he was still on the railroad, and he was still subject a7.  
he was trapped within stone walls again, and then he wasn’t, but he was and wasn’t so many times over that he began to forget what actually was.

_365 days._

he was plunging a syringe into a scientist’s arm as sirens blared around him.  
he rounded a corner and saw two boys- one blond and the other brunette, and he found himself asking himself, and then them over and over - is this real?

_365 days._

the city was burning around them, and they were staggering through the streets, dodging explosions and bullets.  
he and thomas were holding newt between them, gally close behind, and he almost wished it wasn’t real.

_365 days._

‘thank you, minho.’

_365 days._

he and gally are running, faster than he’s ever run before. the city is burning around them and the fire is close enough to warm his skin, but all he can think of is blue serum and black veins.

and a boy named newt.

_365 days._

the serum is in his hand and he doesn’t feel the burn in his legs from running faster than he ever thought he could. he doesn’t hear the buildings crashing down around him, or the roar of blood in his ears.

the serum is in his hand, and all minho can see is the boy lying before him, a knife in his chest.

he doesn’t feel the concrete beneath him as he falls to his knees. doesn’t see the buildings collapse behind him.

all he can see is newt. 

_365 days._

he’s on a berg alongside vince, jorge, frypan, gally, and brenda and he’s pulling a barely-conscious thomas onto it with them.

he’s looking at teresa agnes when the floor crumbles beneath her, and she falls into the abyss.

_365 days._

he’s standing before a rock, a chisel in hand, and his hands are shaking so badly that he doesn’t realize he’s crying.

he’s sitting beside a fire, and it takes the touch of thomas’ hand on his shoulder for him to realize the tears streaming down his face.

365 days. they have been in the safe haven for a year now.

it has been three hundred and sixty five days, and minho remembers.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any feedback/thoughts/kudos means the world to me <3


End file.
